psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Seychello
Opis Seychello to piesek rasy Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje organizatora wycieczek i czasem pracuje w hotelu. Pochodzi z Seszeli. Wygląd Futro pieska jest jasno-szare i usiane jest ciemno- szarymi łatkami, ma na koniuszku ogonka, uszach, szyi, grzywce, plecach i łapach. Klatka piersiowa z podbrzuszem są białe. Pysk pokrywa ,,podpalana" łatka. Oczy są w kolorze brązowym. Nosek ma ciemno- szary. Charakter Samczyk jest wesoły, przyjazny, gościnny, pomocny, oddany, dobry i lojalny oraz często do tego miły. Lubi szczęście Psiego Patrolu jak i ich przyjaciół i gości w hotelu. Co do pracy zawsze podchodzi odpowiedzialnie i poważnie. Jednak ma wadę... a nawet kilka..podczas złych dni wszystko widzi wszystko pesymistycznie i szybko traci wiarę. Oraz jest bardzo kochliwy! Wraz z Rexem należy do największych patrolowych lowelasów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego stara się nie podrywać każdej suczki zwłaszcza tych zajętych i nie dostępnych, mimo, że podobają się mu. Potrafi powiedzieć im miłe komplementy, lecz z wyczuciem i tak naprawdę tylko on wie o tej swojej wadzie. Przy suniach stara zachowywać się normalnie. Taki jest dla Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół. Co do wrogów to nieobliczalny! Potrafi im pyskować, być arogancki, chamski, lub czasem nic nie gadać. Umiejętności Piesek świetnie surfuje i należy do jednych z najlepszych surferów świata!! Do tego dobrze robi koktajle i drinki! Gra na ukulele i nawet ładnie śpiewa. Rodzina * Kila- mama. * Krak- tata. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Rodrigo Santoro * Wersja polska- Waldemar Barwiński Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''nosi wtedy biało- turkusowy kaszkiecik z logiem hotelu i biało- turkusowy żakiecik. Gdy organizuje wycieczki nosi brązowy kapelusz turystyczny i biało- turkusową koszulkę, z króciusieńkim rękawem. '''Mission Paw- '''nosi czarno- biały kask i czarno- białą kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''jest to biało- turkusowy hełm i biało turkusowy strój, na plecach ma flagę Seszeli. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy ma biało- żółto- turkusowy hełm i biało- żółto- turkusowy strój, niektóre jego elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jest to biało- turkusowy hełm i biało- turkusowy skafander. Na łapkach ma flagę Seszeli, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup-' jest to biała panama w szare wstawki moro i biały strój, ma on turkusowe wstawki. 'Winter pup-' ma biało- turkusową czapkę z obszyciem i dodatkowo ocieplaną biało- turkusową kurtkę. 'Mighty Pup- '''wtedy psiak ma białą maskę która ma kształt palmy, cienkie obszycie ma w kolorze turkusowym. Większość stroju psiak ma białą, wokół końca stroju przy łapach ma turkusowe obszycie. Po bokach stroju przy barkach ma wyszyte dwie turkusowe palmy. Na podbrzuszu i klatce piersiowej ma jasno- turkusowy kolor, z czego na klatce piersiowej widnieje palma w naturalnych kolorach. Gdy moc psiaka aktywuje się łapy świecą mu na biało. Mocą psiaka są ekstremalne upały i wilgoć. '''Soul Patrol- '''psiak wtedy jest mieszanką jaszczurki, kraba. Ogon, ciało ma jaszczurki zaś z boków ma niebieski odnóża kraba. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''piesek ma biało- turkusowy mini Tour- Bus. '''Mission Paw-' jest to czarno- biały quad, może zabrać trzy dodatkowe pieski, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Sea Patrol-' ma biało- żółto- turkusowy jacht wycieczkowy, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Space Pup- '''to biało- turkusowy wahadłowiec wycieczkowy, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''to biało- turkusowy wycieczkowy Wóz Terenowy ma on szare wstawki moro. '''Winter pup- '''jest to biało- turkusowy helikopter, potrafi zamienić się w wycieczkowy pojazd. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''posiada megafon, zeszycik, szczoteczkę. '''Mission Paw- '''noktowizor, sieć, megafon, zeszycik. '''Air Pup- '''motolotnia, megafon, zeszycik, spadochron. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny, megafon, sonar, zeszycik, ponton. '''Space Pup-' zeszycik, megafon, szczotka do sprzątania. '''Jungle pup- '''nożyk, megafon, zeszycik, skaner. '''Winter pup- '''hak, termos, koc termiczny, odśnieżacz, mini grzejnik. Cytaty Biografia Piesek urodził się w jednym z domków na wyspie La' Diuge, na Seszelach. Był jedynakiem. Właściciele rodziców nie byli bogaci, więc razem z ojcem pracowali w hotelu, dopóki Seychello musiał być przy mamie. Gdy skończył 10 lat, w końcu matka jego mogła już wrócić do pracy i brała ze sobą rozbrykanego szczeniaka! Podobało mu to się. Jednak zawsze lubił spędzać czas przy suczkach i był bardzo kulturalny dla nich. Gdy miał 19 lat przeprowadził się na Praslin, gdzie zaczął pracę w hotelu. I tak minął rok. Gdy wracał późno do pokoju wpadł na suczkę rasy Labrador. . Wpadła mu w oko, jak się okazało była to Kasumi, jednak Victor sprowadził Seychello na dół. Umówili się by przedstawić na śniadaniu. Przedstawili się, jednak bardzo spodobały mu się Alays, Blindess, Merida,Francie, Crus i Inez. Spędzili razem dzień, i złożył propozycję, że oprowadzi ich po swej rodzinnej wyspie La'Diuge. Jednak plany się zmieniły i pieski musiały wcześniej wyjechać. Było mu smutno, lecz...został przyjęty do Psiego Patrolu!! Zostawił pracę i ruszył razem z nimi. Po egzotycznych wakacjach na Seszelach po części, Malediwach, Hawajach, Mauritiusie oraz Fuji wrócili do bazy. I tak zamieszkał w PP. Odznaka i obroża Jest to plaża z pięcioma gwiazdkami. Obrożę ma w motywie flagi Seszeli. Lubi #Spędzać czas z Psiego Patrolu, ich przyjaciółmi i jego miłościami. #Suczki. #Egzotyczne kraje. #Lato. #Wiosnę. #Pomagać. #Wyjazdy. #Boże Narodzenie. #Sylwester. #Walentynki. #Wielkanoc. #Surfing. #Robić drinki i koktajle. #Śpiewać. #Grać na ukulele. Nie lubi #Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. #Narzucania się. #Zła. #Kłamstwa. #Narkotyków. #Obrażania. #Poniżania. Hobby #Surfować. #Robić koktajle i drinki. #Grać na ukulele. #Śpiewać. Strach #Samotność. Ciekawostki #Piesek ma 54 cm wzrostu. #Jest nawet rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. #Jest dość kochliwy, można powiedzieć jak Rex,lecz nie okazuje uczuć. #Jego obroża jest w kolorach flagi Seszeli. #Najbardziej zakochany jest w Alays, Blindess, Inez, Meridzie, Crus , Francie #Jego rodzinną wyspą jest La Diuge. #Pochodzi z Seszeli. #Pracował kiedyś w jednym z hoteli Seszelskich, gdzie poznał Psi Patrol. #Świetnie robi drinki i koktajle. #Gra na ukulele. #Dobrze śpiewa. #Należy do najlepszych surferów świata! #Trzeba przyznać, że oprócz suni wymienionych powyżej, podkochuje się w wielu innych suczkach z Psiego Patrolu, oraz ich przyjaciół. #Najwięcej wybierany jest do misji na wakacjach, zwłaszcza gdy pieski jadą na wakacje. #Są przyjaciółmi z Kailey. Suczka jest dla niego jak rodzona siostra i nic więcej, tak samo jak piesek dla suczki. Galeria Seychella Seychello.PNG Untitled240.png|OMD! OMG! Brak słów���� Arcycudowne arcydzieło ��������❣️❤️ kocham �� Bonus Walentynkowy narysowany przez Wafel❣️ Seychello od Toy.png|OMD! Cudowne arcydzieło arcydzieł���� Kocham ❤️❣️ Nie mogę się napatrzeć�� I ta minka typowa dla Seychello podczas gapienia się na suczki XD By Toy Seychello in his hotel outfit.PNG|W jego stroju hotelowym na regularne misje Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie Kategoria:Owczarki Pirenejskie o Gładkiej Kufie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Organizator wycieczek Kategoria:Organizatorzy wycieczek Kategoria:Piesek pracujący w hotelu Kategoria:Pieski pracujące w hotelu Kategoria:Piesek pochodzący z Seszeli Kategoria:Pieski pochodzące z Seszeli Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu